Romeo and Julian
by Red Belle
Summary: Yeha i suck at summaries but the prolouge is one in itself... I hope you enjoy! oh yeah just to mention this is my first fic..be brutal...well caio
1. Chapter 1

Two main houses, fathers blinded by hate, given each others sons blasphemous names.

But what if two homes identical in honor and valor were to give a little to one another.

What if the two sons fell……?

These what ifs are most assuredly a proper challenge

"It was already mid January when Konohagakure –also known as Konoha - High school had been reopened. The school itself had been closed down for several years to put off suspicions that would have ruined the lives of many. Here it was the main cause of so much pain and yet the city had refused to tare it down. This house of pain, This threat it did not bode well on the winds. Here were two young men friends, as thich as thieves almost took each others lives. These two whose names were never found but are known as The Kitsune and The Silverfang still continue the fight. What was this fight of, Why would they fight to the death, How was this secret kept, What was the secret. These are all good questions but unanswerable. For non-but the holders know of the secret that cost so much blood and life." Kakashi finished reading one Haruno, Sakura's entrance essay. She had a talent but it was still badly covered, he flipped to the beginning and reread the complete essay. He had to check with the other judges to make sure that she had even a bit of talent but for now he passed it. After all she was right only he and the other six knew. He would have to tell Hyuuga about Ms. Haruno's paper.

Kakashi took the thought and set it aside for another day. He picked up the next essay _Romeo and Juliet a testament to true love, _by one Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi read and reread the piece, it was extremely interesting because the title itself lead ones self to thinking that it was about how wonderful true love is. Though when actually read it meant that love was just an excuse to have lustful feelings for a person and for that to be okay. Kakashi had never read something so impassioned before, it was almost as if he was holding the Uzumaki boys epiphany in his hands. Kakashi put the paper in the passed sectional of his desk.

"_This boy will go far here" _he thought as he went on to the next essay. He didn't agree with the boy but for one part.

"_Love no matter how sweet or pure is but a touch in the dark. For no man loves another more than himself, no man cares for another more than for himself, but yes I agree that any man whether woman or child can break a heart and cast it into oblivion"_

- A quote from the conclusion of _Romeo and Juliet a testament to true love by Naruto Uzumaki_

Yeah well hi everyone this will be my first posted yaoi but I have to say I've written a few others so If you like this one I'll add more! I love reviews but if you are on here to just make me have a bad day then get a life okay. I don't need to here "This sucks" or " I can't believe you can't spell" Tell me what I did wrong and I'll go back and fix it. I am not a published novelist (if I was I would have never even thought about putting these up) therefore I am not perfect. If you have a problem with the way I write then don't read it because as long as one person enjoys this godforsaken story I'll keep writing. So lets try and get 5 maybe 10 reviews. I'll usually write chapters two at a time so I will update as soon as possible if not every week than every other week. I hope you enjoy and tha the blessed Mother Gaia protect you. Blessed be. Ja-ne


	2. First days, Cat fights and dog alliances

Cerulean orbs looked at an ever amassing group of the student body. The students of Konoha high private seemed to be even rowdier than his old crowd. He would feel more at home here than he thought if this kept up. Naruto had left Sunagakure High School only just yesterday, yet he already missed his friends, especially his middle scholar Konahamaru. Still he had a new beginning which he was glad of, no one needed to know he was the… Naruto thoughts were interrupted as he collided with a firm chest; at least he thought it was someone's chest. He looked up at the impassive face staring down at him. The boy was the very least a head taller than him and reeked of rich boy complex.

"You should've watched were you were going you could have hurt Sasuke-kun" Yelled a pink haired girl who had a forehead as large as she was loud.

"Leave him alone Forehead he just fell on his ass. Don't you think he is embarrassed enough, plus the Uchiha-brat is fine" Answered a blonde that could have been the head cheerleader or if not the schools biggest slut. With her overly blonde hair, large hips in a loose fitting skirt and boobs in a tight violet shirt it was surprising the administrators said nothing.

"Are you okay honey, Sakura's a bit of a bitch if any one comes within rock throwing distance of _her_ Sasuke" She spoke this last part with obvious sarcasm and a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry I guess I was distracted I don't usually act like such a klutz." Naruto answered the friendly blonde. She put on a triumphant smile

"See Sakura the new kid wasn't trying to rape Sasuke and they're both okay"

Through out this complete exchange the rich boy –Sasuke- stood completely still while he looked down at the feminine male sprawled in front of him in a clumsy heap, but at the sound of rape his whole body went rigid. Though still better yet the indignant pink haired girl went red and started sputtering obscenities at the blonde. Naruto looked once again at Sasuke Uchiha, he knew just by these brief glances that the Uchiha was possibly the richest and most wanted of the junior class. Naruto then couldn't help but notice that the Uchiha had a slight toned-ness to his body. Though he wasn't very muscular himself, but the Uchiha brought new meaning to grace with strength. As he was thinking this the girls started a rather large crowd of people to gather around thus interrupting his thoughts.

"_I'd better get going Iruka said that if I'm late my first day they'll take me off the roster"_ He stood up and ran toward the building he felt was the right one. He had to remember to thank Ino for distracting that pink haired barbarian. He soon found himself on the ground yet again.

"You should watch where you're going."

Normal POV

Sasuke got out of the car in his uniform which –as per usual- was ironed and perfect. He looked good in the white shirt, grey vest, black pants and shoes. He looked onto the school. Sasuke had been in Konohagakure private school since he was seven and still he hated to oversee all of the shit that went on in every scene. The punk/prep/gaudy atmosphere was enough to make even he want to strangle himself. He endured though, as he did every year. Though really he had to admit to himself that it wasn't the people at the school that bothered him it was his countless admirers… so maybe it was the people at the school.(A/N if you did not get it then you are challenged). Well all he had to do was endure two more years and he was free to go. Though in his mind it was a waste of time, and frankly he was running out of patience.

He started down the path to the main entrance where he found the two girls he'd even let get remotely close. Yamanaka Ino the Junior Class President and Haruno Sakura the Junior Class Representative, both exceptionally intelligent when they wanted to be. These were the most intelligent juniors he had met and he met a lot of juniors. Yamanaka Ino was beautiful, intelligent, and graceful the triple threat that every man fought for, every boy wanted and every girl wished to be. She had long corn-silk gold hair, sea glass blue eyes and a gloriously perfect body. Sakura was the same except for her beautiful green eyes and bubble gum pink hair. Though still he felt nothing but a brother's affection for the two, but Sakura had a different relationship in mind.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun, how are you this morning?" The cherry-blossom shouted across the way.

"Good morning Sakura, I'm fine. Ino, good morning" Sasuke replied while acknowledging the blonde girl. "So anything you need to tell me about this year's new arrivals?" Sasuke liked to know the new students of Konoha especially the prodigies, and scholarship students.

"The usual trash they let in every year except there are a few exceptions"

"Really, who are the..."

Sasuke was interrupted by a blonde who he saw had landed in a heap at his feet. Sasuke stared down again and found the blonde looking at him with a slight blush on his cheeks. He knew this had to either be a sixth year with an idiot's attention span, or a new student that was extremely embarrassed at his first very stupid mistake. He guessed the later from the way the blonde had been completely invisible to him.

You should've watched were you were going you could have hurt Sasuke-kun" Yelled the pink haired girl. Ino took a moment to realize that the boy had taken a liking to the floor and with the reserve of a saint said.

"Leave him alone Forehead he just fell on his ass. Don't you think he is embarrassed enough, plus the Uchiha-brat is fine" she had Sasuke noticed a sweet but dangerous smirk on her face which she turned to the smaller boy "Are you okay honey, Sakura's a bit of a bitch if any one comes within rock throwing distance of _her_ Sasuke" She spoke this last part with obvious sarcasm and a hint of annoyance. Sasuke could've smirked but once he heard the blonde's carefree reply he wanted to hit them both.

"I'm sorry I guess I was distracted I don't usually act like such a klutz." The blonde boy answered no longer looking towards Sasuke. Ino put on a triumphant smile

"See Sakura the new kid wasn't trying to rape Sasuke and they're both okay" Through out this complete exchange Sasuke had stood completely still while he looked down at the feminine male sprawled in front of him in a clumsy heap, but at the sound of rape his whole body went rigid. As he did this, the blondes goading turned into a verbal bitch fight but when Sasuke went to give the boy a hand he was gone.

"_Oh well"_ he thought as he turned to find the empty lavender eyes of Hyuuga, Negi trained on the scene in front of him. Negi was a model student who believed Destiny shined upon those who worked all of the time. Or so the Uchiha thought.

"Negi… can you tell me anything about that dobe who bumped into me?" Sasuke said finally spotting the quickly departing boy

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto his father was one of the big bosses of Sunagakure as well as a best friend to the Sondaime Sarutobi-Sensei, He majors in the literary Arts as well as Piano, he'll be accompanist for the student recitals and he maintains a steady stream of tardiness and Absences." Negi recited the information as if ticking it off from a mental list. He knew each student that would attend and that had attended this school. Though he lacked one thing the girls did have…

"You're not talking about THE Naruto Uzumaki! Rumor has it (A/N it's a great movie) that he sings like an angel and on the looks side of things he looks like one too." Ino said smiling like the devil she was.

Gossip.

"So what else have you heard Ino?" Sasuke asked though he'd have rather died than admit it he was intrigued by the younger boy and though people hated  
Ino for her Gossip Queen traits he loved her for them.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sasuke-Kun you gotta pay up for your Informacion" She replied wagging her finger at the Uchiha as if he were a five year old being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Price?" Sasuke knew this and hated it

"A week at the Spa for both me and the girls." Ino knew that she could say the world and Sasuke would give it too her all she had to do was tell him something he didn't know.

"Done, now tell" Sasuke said _"Damn she knows me"_

"Well he loves foxes, autumn and rock music… he has no girlfriend or _boy_ friend as of yet and he seems to like everyone around him… oh he also loves practical jokes" Ino finished and thought _"He's intrigued, Watch out Uzumaki a Tempest is heading your way"_ Ino thought back at the blonde boy.

"Good, but I'll need more later" Sasuke said not thinking of what he was saying.

"Good I'll have more by tomorrow Sasuke just wait till he makes friends and starts a bit… then we'll know everything." Sakura said

"Good" was all the Ice Prince replied as he walked away toward class saying good bye to basically the floor. He walked to the east building looking at noting but the floor thinking about his usual day getting ruined. He then walked into English, with Iruka Umino's promise that the transfer from Suna would be there, for him to show the school to.

Naruto…

"You should watch where your going," A brunette with a dog at his heels said "you might get a concussion if it's a wall instead of a person" He finished looking as if he was about to bend over and laugh so hard he'd spit up what he ate.

"I'm sorry, that's the second time today" The blonde quipped embarrassed that already people hated him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"Don't worry about it my first day if not for Shino I would've walked off the roof!" he said smiling offering his hand to the slightly shorter boy. Naruto took it and thanked the dog like male.

"My name is Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba and this" he pointed to the white mutt on the floor next to him "Is Akamaru, He is not my pet okay" He smiled when Naruto replied looking from Kiba to Akamaru and back.

" Sweet we can have dogs here then maybe they won't mind if Iruka sends me Kyuubi!" The smile on his face brilliant as he thought of the little fox in his old home.

"Cool, I'll vouch for you about your dog if you want, Naruto" Kiba said

"Well it's not a dog per say… its more like a… fox" Naruto said putting his hand

Behind his head looking like a fucked up emoticon.

"A… fox well foxes and dogs are close cousins so I'll help you get it" Kiba said smiling as he saw the blondes face light up.

"Arigato Kiba" The overexcited boy said almost leaping into a happy dance till he heard the bell ring over his head. If anyone had seen the blonde they would've thought that he had been put to death. Naruto looked to Kiba who didn't look worried as he stared at the bell not even a meter away.

"Well we better get you to class," Kiba said smiling at the devastated kit. "Where were you headed?"

"English, in the east building"


End file.
